Sonhos Realizados
by jessicaoliveeira
Summary: A fic é escrita pela Milena e postei com a autorização dela.


Sonhos realizados

Estou dançando e ele me olhando com essa cara de... Oh Deus, como esse homem me excita. Vejo ele se aproximar. Calma, Kristen, calma, respira, é só um homem. É o Robert, porra, não é só um homem.  
- Oi, você dança muito bem, sabia? – ele diz com esses olhos azuis que penetram até o fundo de mim.  
-Obrigado, Rob – eu digo corando.  
-Vamos dar uma volta? Ir a um lugar mais fechado, talvez... tem muita gente aqui – Oh, Deus, ele está mesmo me propondo isso? – Podemos ir à sua casa.  
Porra, eu quero esse homem aqui e agora.  
-Vamos a minha casa. A Ashley saiu e só volta amanhã – eu coro e mordo o lábio. Já estou tão molhada.  
ele pega minha mão e me guia até a minha casa. É claro que ele já gravou o caminho, desde que comecei a faculdade e o conheci, somos parceiros de foda.  
Assim que entramos, eu tranco a porta e fico sem reação, corando. Ele sempre vai ter esse efeito sobre mim?  
Sem perder tempo, ele me empurra na parede e me beija, nossas línguas se encontrando, cheias de desejo. Eu passo a mão por seus cabelos loiros perfeitos e ele pega em minha bunda. Eu gemo. Nós sem fizemos nada e eu já estou toda molhada, oh Deus. Agradeço mentalmente por estar de saia enquanto ele me levanta para ficar em cima de sua ereção enorme. Que isso, Robert? Tá animado, em. Passando a mão por seus cabelos ainda, desço uma mão e aliso sua ereção. Ele da um gemido e sobe minha saia.  
Eu abro o cós de sua calça me abaixo. Tiro sua calça, e vejo sua cueca box vermelha. Deus, ele fica tão sexy com essa box. Abaixo sua cueca e sua ereção ganha vida. Eba! Robert, já sabendo o que eu ia fazer, segura em meus cabelos e joga sua cabeça para trás.  
Eu começo a chupar duro sua ereção, até o fim e ele solta um gemido.  
-Oh, Kristen –como entender o efeito que eu causo neste homem.  
Continuo chupando e sinto que ele está chegando ao seu clímax.  
-Bebe, se você não parar, eu vou gozar dentro da sua boca – ele diz entre gemidos e suspiros.  
Eu não paro. Gosto do jeito que ele fica quando está comigo, gosto do seu gosto e gosto ainda mais de saber que ele está apenas comigo. Ele encontra sua liberação e eu a engulo. O gosto é ótimo, como tudo o que vem dele. Ele me pega nos braços para me levar para o quarto e beija meus cabelos, sua boca encontra o lóbulo da minha orelha e ele sussurra.  
- eu te amo, Kristen – o que ? é sério ? nossa, eu quero chorar. Me controlo e também digo  
-Eu te amo, Robert.

-Kristen? Kristen? Explica essa porra de eu te amo agora! Tá louca mulher ?  
Droga, eu tava tendo a porra de um sonho erótico e romântico ainda. O que u to fazendo em cima do Rob? E por que eu to segurando sua ereção? Jesus, ele está excitado! Que vergonha. Eu coro de tal forma que estou da cor do quarto vermelho da dor, do livro 50 tons de cinza. O que eu faço agora ? porra, isso que dá dividir o quarto com seu amigo deus grego.  
-eu, eu... eu não sei explicar, foi um sonho- isso é muito constrangedor. Eu saio de cima dele- desculpa por isso – eu digo e aponto para sua ereção – e pelo eu te amo.  
- É verdade que você me ama? – seus olhos brilham. Vou me lembrar de nunca mais dormir na casa de um amigo. – fala, é verdade?  
-Sim, desculpa, mas... Você sempre soube que eu sou apaixonada por você.  
Ele senta e passa as mãos nos cabelos, sem reação. Seus olhos são de um azul profundo. Eu sempre me perco em seus olhos.  
-Kristen, eu... eu não sei o que fazer.  
-Rob, eu.. Eu só... Desculpa-me – não chora, não chora.  
Ele me abraça e antes que perceba ele está me beijando. As lagrimas começam a sair espontaneamente, lavando nossos rostos. Eu passo a mão por seu peito e por seu cabelo, sem saber o que pensar, apenas aproveitando o beijo.  
ele corre a mão pelos meus cabelos castanhos, pelas minhas costas e volta a mão para o meu rosto. Ele para de me beijar e enxuga meus olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
-Kris, eu posso não te amar, mas eu gosto de você. Eu posso tentar algo, se você prometer parar de ter sonhos eróticos comigo e me deixando excitado – ele da seu sorriso tímido. Eu fico sem ar.  
-Você faria isso? Sério? Eu não quero te forçar a nada, você sabe. – eu digo entre soluços. Choro, já pode para, obrigada, de nada.  
- Oh, meu bebe, eu quero tentar.  
Não consigo dizer nada, eu apenas o beijo. O beijo é desesperado e cheio de desejo. Ele corre a mão pelas costas e me puxa pra cima dele.  
Ele passa as mãos pelas minhas coxas e sobe mais. Não consigo parar de correr minha mão pelo seu peito esculpido. Oh meu... ele parece um anjo.  
Ele começa a passar sua ereção em mim. Eu o quero tanto. Ele tira minha camisola e aperta meus seios, endurecendo-os. A sensação é inebriante. Eu agarro seus cabelos e gemo com o prazer me atingindo.  
-Oh, Robert – eu grito.  
Ele passa para o outro seio, continuando sua tortura pelo meu corpo. Já não estou aguentando o prazer e a lenta tortura. Não imaginava que seria assim. Inclino minha pélvis ao encontro de sua ereção.  
- Calma, apressadinha – ele diz, rindo da minha tortura – e pare de morder o lábio. Você fica fodidamente sexy fazendo isso.  
- nossa intenção é agradar, Rob, mas agradeceria se parasse com sua tortura, não quer ser obrigada a retribuir o favor. –digo sorrindo.  
-Está me desafiando? – seus olhos brilham de excitação.  
-Talvez. Adoro um jogo.  
Ele da um sorriso malicioso e me tira de seu colo me jogando na cara. Ele se deita sobre mim e empurra sua ereção contra minha calcinha. Oh meu... eu gemo, quase grito em resposta.  
Ele começa a descer me dando beijos. Ele tira minha calcinha com o dente e eu agradeço por estar usando minha calcinha nova. Então, ele usa sua língua magica em mim. Eu gemo alto. Isso é tao bom. Mesmo dormindo juntos, nunca achei que deixaríamos de ser amigos.  
sua língua começa a rodar dentro de mim e eu me perco no prazer que esse homem me da.  
- oh, Robert.  
eu seguro sua cabeça e mexe minha pélvis ao seu encontro, inconsciente. Sempre esperei por esse dia, não sabia que seria tao bom.  
ele se levanta novamente e deita sobre mim. Eu poderia passar anos o observando de perto assim, sem nunca me cansar.  
- por favor, eu não quero te machucar, me diga se não estiver gostando.  
Eu o beijo, desesperadamente e apaixonadamente, ignorando sua ereção contra mim.  
-ei, porque essa cara, baby. Eu te amo, você sabe. Eu confio em você e sei que você nunca vai me machucar.  
Ele me beija novamente e se afunda em mim, me preenchendo, sem deixar espaço nem lugar para nada.  
ele é rápido e não me da tempo para respirar. Gememos quase em sincronia e eu grito com o prazer. Me pego ouvindo ele sussurar meu nome, perdido em seu prazer, e eu o beijo em resposta. Ele não para e eu preciso encontrar minha liberação. Meu corpo pula com o seu ritmo inebriante. Tao divino, tao... Robert.  
-Rob, eu preciso... eu preciso – não consigo terminar a frase.  
-vai bebe, goza em mim. Vem –ele diz e joga sua cabeça para tras, gritando meu nome e aumentando o ritmo.  
eu explodo em sua volta com um orgasmo majestoso e ele encontra sua liberação em mim também. Ele não sai de mim e ficamos parados, nos olhando, com a respiração ofegante.  
-kris, posso te contar algo?  
- claro que pode. – ah, Deus, o que será?  
- Sabe – ele suspira – eu também amo você. Sempre amei, desde que nos conhecemos quando você ainda tinha 8 anos, meu anjo. Não tem noção da minha felicidade de quando você veio morar comigo e essa noite... bem, essa noite foi a melhor da minha vida – ele da seu sorriso tímido.  
não consigo conter as lagrimas agora e há muitas delas. Ele me beija suavemente e continuamos ali, aproveitando nosso pedaço do céu.


End file.
